


Sam Drake Drabble

by Midnightsinger



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, just a little self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsinger/pseuds/Midnightsinger
Summary: Drabble/snippet i wrote forever ago when i was still really into Sam Drake :3





	Sam Drake Drabble

You walk out of the bathroom of the hotel room only in a towel, and see Sam starting to unbutton his shirt. His sleeves are still rolled up so you can see his forearms. His belt is undone and pants hang low on his hips. 

“Come here, beautiful.” he hugs you to his chest and you bring your arms around his neck lacing your fingers into his hair. His hands unwrap the towel from around you, and throw it somewhere in the room. Sam’s hands go to your waist and bring you in close to kiss you. He moans into the kiss loving the way your body feels on his. He sits down on the bed and brings you to sit on his lap. One of his hands leaves your waist, trailing upward on your side to your breasts. He massages one of your breasts and then works the nipple between fingers only to quickly go back to massaging your breast.

You’re moaning into his mouth, but he pulls away. He loves hearing you moan, knowing he caused it. He takes in the sight in front of him. Your lips are red and shiny from him while your breathing is uneven. Your chest rises and falls with each breath. Sam moves his hands to cup your face.

“(Y/N),” he groans. His eyes flicker over to the mirror behind you and a smirk shows across his face which causes you to let out a small whimper. He puts his hands on your hips again, and has you straddle his lap to face the mirror. He starts running his hands over your chest again while using his thigh to separate your legs further. You turn your head away and let out a gasp. He takes his left hand and grabs your jaw to make you look at the mirror. He growls into your ear and nibbles on your left ear lobe. His other hand traces down your stomach and towards your separated thighs. He cups you and moves his fingers to your clit, just teasing in light circles. His hand that was on your jaw has moved to your throat and squeezes softly every so often. The fingers that were working your clit move to your entrance and he pulls them out seeing them glisten.

“Eager tonight, babygirl?” He takes his wet fingers and sucks on them letting out a groan. Everything can be seen from the mirror and feel yourself getting wetter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to become a longer thing but that never happened. Also, this was originally posted to Tumblr, but the way things are going on there, I thought I'd post this drabble on here.


End file.
